


Long to Wrap Him in His Wings

by Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)



Series: My Sastiel Shots (tumblr back-up) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/pseuds/Fae-and-night
Summary: Castiel attempts to take care of Sam in the wake of Dean's "death."





	Long to Wrap Him in His Wings

The first time, Castiel's reaches out to Sam. 

They'd just hit another dead end on Dean, and Sam's arm was just horribly mangled, and Castiel was consumed with his uselessness and his desire to make Sam better, to comfort him. 

Castiel longed for the days of full feathered wings, wings that he could wrap Sam in and feel worth of it. When he'd had them, the inclination to wrap them around any human was vaguely absurd, then definitely awkward. He now knew the depth of his foolishness. Now that his wings were singed with the fall and the false grace, he knew they were meant for Sam. 

His wings were forged by God to wrap around Sam Winchester, and now he had nothing for to comfort Sam but his arms. 

Castiel cleared his throat, eying that accursed sling and wishing he could heal the wound.  
Sam looked up with a rueful, feeble smile, pulling the keys to the bunker back in his pocket. Sam hated retreat, even a momentary one.  
“You still coming in, Cas?” Sam asked softly.  
Sam was always so gentle with him, even though he was the infinitely fragile, ephemeral thing. 

The ache in his wings flared again.  
“Of course, Sam.” He wrenched the door open for his companion and followed him down into the cold bunker. Once Sam was safely deposited in one of the library’s chairs, refusing to really rest until he’d logged this last failure in his journal, Castiel roamed into the kitchen. He pawed through the cold storage units. He found nothing, save a scrap of wrapper with a greasy onion peeking out; Dean’s, obviously. It took him much too long to find anything edible in the pantries. He was going to have to speak to Sam about that. 

Just as he’d finished composing the peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich- fortunate to have found mostly not-stale bread and unopened jars- Sam wandered into the room, his brow scrunched with worry.  
“Cas?”  
“You need to eat,” Castiel nodded to plate in his hands.  
He knew that Sam would be more likely to take it from his hands, rather than from the table. Sam didn’t like refusing things he gave to him. 

Sure enough, Sam heisted but accepted the plate, perching on the table. He glanced at Castiel from under his bangs, for once looking up at the angel.  
“Thanks.”  
And before he could think, Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
